Jack
"Turns out, mess with someone's head enough and you can turn a scared kid into an all powerful bitch. Fucking idiots." Jack, also known as Subject Zero, is a human biotic who appears in Mass Effect 2. Jack is voiced by Courtenay Taylor. __TOC__ Powers Subject Zero *'Rank 1' **Health: +5.00% **Weapon Damage: +6.00% **Power Recharge Time: -6.00% *'Rank 2' **Health: +10.00% **Weapon Damage: +12.00% **Power Recharge Time: -12.00% *'Rank 3' **Health: +15.00% **Weapon Damage: +18.00% **Power Recharge Time: -18.00% *'Rank 4' Unlocks choice between Primal Adept or Primal Vanguard **'Primal Adept': Jack can push her biotic abilities to the limit, greatly reducing recharge times of her powers. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +18.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -25.00% **'Primal Vanguard': Jack focuses her ruthless energy into combat, heightening her weapon damage. ***Health: +20.00% ***Weapon Damage: +25.00% ***Power Recharge Time: -18.00% Dossier A young woman with a mysterious and violent past, she was once the subject of experiments that resulted in an enhancement of her biotic abilities; which had the added side effect of her unpredictable and fiery personality. This manifests itself in a lust for combat, a tendency to spout profanities and a body covered from head to toe in elaborate tattoos, marking kills and events in her life. She has killed various gangs, run with various gangs, was a pirate for a while, crashed a space station into one of Kajhe's moons, and at one point was a cult member, keeping her head shaved after her departure. She is described by Shepard as "dangerous, powerful and extremely violent." She is a potential romance interest for a male Shepard where it ends in two ways; a Paragon ending for the Relationship or a Renegade ending. Trivia * If you bring Grunt with you to Purgatory to collect Jack, he'll have a particular interest in her after she is released and begins to escape. Grunt says such quotes as "Jack is small, this will be funny" and "Oh I want to see this!" and "Move! I want to see how long she'll last" and "She's blowing everything up. I like her!" when pursuing her. * She periodically yells "I will destroy you!" and "I'll kill you!" when in combat and/or using abilities, akin to most humanoid enemies in the first Mass Effect. * Shortly after recruiting your first companion after Horizon, you will get the offer to sleep with Jack. Doing so however will not earn you the Paramour achievement. * Jack has, with the use of her biotic powers alone, destroyed both a military installation and an “ark ship” turned prison ship holding over four thousand prisoners. These were Pragia and Purgatory respectively. * In the Paragon romance with Jack, it shows that she might regret all she has done to people over the years, or, she is very alone and wants someone. *Jack has a large greek Omega symbol on her back. This may refer to time spent on the outlaw Omega station but this is never confirmed. * Jack's extensive tattoos suited her personality better than clothing or armor. The final designs were intricately crafted as a visual story of her past. References *Mass Effect 2 Character Reveal - Subject Zero *Subject Zero Unveiled as Mass Effect 2's Newest Character Category:Characters Category:Squad Members Category:Humans Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Biotics